


Where We Left Off

by WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Love, Making Out, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Content, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife/pseuds/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife
Summary: “I regret one thing only - that we had so little time.”“Guess we’ll have to do something about that.”
Relationships: Panam Palmer/Male V
Comments: 23
Kudos: 167





	Where We Left Off

**Author's Note:**

> I have been absolutely obsessed with these two since playing Cyberpunk so I just had to write something for them. Currently on my second playthrough and I am so excited to see Panam again!
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy, I wrote most of those over the last couple hours. I think it turned out fairly well overall. Enjoy! :D

“I regret one thing only - that we had so little time.”

“Guess we’ll have to do something about that.”

* * *

It had been just over a month since the tank. So much had changed in such a short time. Saul and Bobby were dead and V was likely to be joining them sooner rather than later. Getting rid of Johnny hadn’t solved much. If V was honest with himself, he even missed the occasional ramblings and rants from the deceased rocker.

The Aldecaldos were planning to head east for Arizona soon with Panam as their new leader. V was happy for her, truly he was. She deserved this for everything she had done for them. But he knew this would limit their time in the coming months, those precious few months that he had left. He certainly didn’t plan on wasting them sulking though. Not when she was sitting by the fire looking like  _ that _ . Dressed in her tan tank top and tight, faded skinny jeans.

They had gone out together on a little scouting trip. Making sure the routes were all clear for their convoy to pass through unharmed. It had been pretty uneventful, the only real danger being a couple landmines that V had easily disarmed. They’d made camp on a cliff overlooking the valley. V was pretty sure they were the only two people for miles and miles and that was just the way he liked it.

The moon was out in full tonight surrounded by thousands of shining stars. The moonlight shone on Panam, illuminating her light brown skin. V thought nobody had ever looked so beautiful, he simply couldn’t take his eyes off her if he tried. 

Panam eventually noticed him staring and looked up to meet his gaze. “Something on my face?”

Her voice shook V from his thoughts. “Huh, no, sorry. Just thinking…..Y’know we never did get to finish,” he said, his voice turning sultry near the end.

“Mm? Finish what?”

“What we started. In the Basilisk.”

Panam’s cheeks instantly reddened and her body began to heat up just at the memory. She smirked lightly and glanced away, averting her gaze. “Oh. No, I suppose we didn’t.” 

She had planned on picking up where they left off not long after. But one problem led to another and time got away from them. Between warring with Arasaka and helping V get into Mikoshi to the funerals that came as a result of it, they hadn’t really gotten to spend any quality alone time together. 

“Maybe it’s time we did something about that.”

Panam sat back, resting her weight on her arms. “Mmm, maybe it is.”

V’s smirk grew hungry as he slinked over to her, his left hand reaching out instinctively to grip her waist while his right reached up and cupped her cheek. He pulled Panam into a soft kiss which she instantly reciprocated. Panam sighed into the kiss, it had been far too long since they’d even gotten the chance to kiss each other like this, let alone go further. 

The kiss grew more heated as Panam slowly began laying back, taking V with her. She spread her legs eagerly and V placed himself between, fitting to her body snuggly. His hand slid down to grip her covered thigh, hiking it up around his waist.

Panam locked both her legs around V’s waist and dug her heels into the small of his back forcing him closer. Their hands roamed over the other’s body, wanting to feel every inch of each other’s skin, clothed or not. He groaned into her mouth and she took the opportunity to bite his lower lip before their tongues began a battle control against one another.

V’s hands found Panam’s hair, which was still held up in her usual style. He managed to pull the tie loose, allowing her tresses to flow freely. His mouth moved over to her neck, first kissing and then lightly biting the exposed flesh. The sudden change caused a sigh to fall from Panam’s kiss-swollen lips and her head to loll back giving V more access.

Her hands slid easily through his hair as she guided his movements along gently. His mouth worked over both sides of her neck and throat before nibbling momentarily on her ear. Soft moans were flowing freely from Panam’s lips now but she wanted more. Her hands moved from his hair down to his shoulders, pushing him downwards until he got the hint to move on.

V’s hands gripped the hem of Panam’s tank top and began lifting it upwards. She eagerly lifted her arms to allow him to pull the garment up and off, exposing her sun kissed skin to the chilly night air. 

V didn’t immediately return his mouth to her body, a fact which Panam was not too pleased with. His eyes roamed over her body, the heat in his eyes sending shivers through Panam, the increasing wetness between her thighs soaking her jeans further. 

“As much as I appreciate your ogling, I’d really prefer your mouth right now.”

V just laughed as he leaned in to reattach his mouth to her body. He started at her collarbone, working his way down, first kissing the tops of her breasts and then the valley in between. Panam reached back, unclasping her bra and flinging it out of reach. 

She truly had the most magnificent pair of tits he had ever seen. Full and soft with dark nipples and a slight upward curvature to them making them look even perkier. “Fuck, Panam…”

“That’s the plan, Samurai.”

His eyes glanced up to meet hers momentarily and they shared a heated look, smirks mirroring each other.

His hands cupped both her breasts fully. They fit near perfectly in his hands, their size only partially causing them to spill out from his grasp. Panam arched her back, pushing them even further into his hands. His palms massaged her heavy breasts softly at first and then rougher, kneading them until he had Panam gasping for air.

Panam’s eyes shut at the soothing sensations he was bringing her. She felt a little bad not reciprocating much up until this point but decided to change that by bringing her mouth to his neck, kissing that spot right beneath his ear that she knew made him see stars. A sharp gasp instantly fell from his lips and then multiple coarse moans followed. She absolutely revelled in the noises she could drag from his lips.

She was forced to pull back when his nimble fingers tweaked her sensitive nipples. He lightly twisted and pulled them. The sensation mixed with the cool night air made her nipples stiffen to impossibly hard degrees.

She let him have his fun until the sensation became a little too much and elicited a sharp hiss from her lips.

“Shit, Panam, sorry. You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, fine. Just a little oversensitive. Maybe time to move on?”

“Whatever the lady wants, the lady gets.”

“Hmph, you should know by now I ain’t no lady.”

V giggled and restarted his journey downwards. His tongue licked over her lightly toned stomach, tracing the soft line of her abs before reaching her jeans.

His hands came up and began working on her belt. Once free, he unzipped her jeans and tugged them down in one swift movement, Panam lifting her backside to allow him easy access.

“God, I’m gonna have sand in my ass, aren’t I?”

“Worth it?” V smirked.

“Definitely worth it.”

She spread her thighs for him, giving him plenty room to situate between them. V took her left leg in his hands, massaging along the length of her and planting kisses starting at her ankle and working upwards until he reached the apex of her thighs. He switched legs, this time starting at her apex and working down to her ankle. When his mouth reached her ankle, Panam took the opportunity to quell his teasing, wrapping her leg around his head and dragging him towards her soaked center.

“Quit teasing me or you’re walking back to camp.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

V pushed her black panties to the side, giving him the access he needed. His hands trailed through the curls that adorned her cunt while his mouth came down to plant a kiss right on her clit.

“Finally…” Panam softly gasped.

V smirked to himself as he got to work. His tongue lavished over her wetness. He twirled it around her opening before dipping inside causing both to moan. Her tongue slid through her tight walls easily, lapping up her delicate juices. At the same time, his thumb came down to rub at her swollen clit.    
  
V continued fucking her with his tongue, dragging it in and out of her center over and over again causing Panam to see stars, and not just the ones that adorned the night sky.

Panam’s hands snaked down over her body and came to rest in V’s hair. Her fingers massaged his scalp while simultaneously pushing him further into her cunt. The heels of her foot dragged along his back, the sharpness digging into the scarred skin causing V to hiss lightly. It was just pleasurable enough for him to not be painful and he fucking loved it. 

Her panties were starting to get in the way so V ripped the offending garment clean off, discarding them into the nearby fire. They were one of Panam’s favorite pairs but she was too turned on to care. V was bringing her closer and closer to ecstasy which each pass of his tongue.

With her panties out of the way, V pulled his tongue out of her. Panam’s whine turned into a whimper when he replaced his tongue with two fingers. His tongue moved to her clit while his fingers pumped quickly in and out of her. Panam was moaning loudly now, he could tell she was close. V dragged his digits up the inside of her inner wall while at the same time he sucked her clit into his mouth and she was gone. The pressure that had been building erupted and she came harder than ever before. Her back arched off the sandy ground as sharp cries of pleasure flew from her beautiful lips. V didn’t stop until her body went limp and by that time he had already brought her to a second blissful peak.

He rested his head against her soft thigh while they both caught their breath. Eventually, V sat up, lifting off his tank top, exposing his toned chest to her. Panam reached up instantly and let her hands roam freely over his skin. Her fingers traced the faded scars that she loved so damn much. Fuck, his body made her go crazy. V stood momentarily and began unbuckling his pants in a flurry. The time for grace was long gone, now he needed to be buried as deep inside of her as he could be.

The bulge that tented his pants glistened in the moonlight and Panam got to her knees to assist him in removing his boxers, her eyes never left his crotch as she watched his lengthy cock spring free. She wasted no time in taking him into her mouth causing his knees to buckle. She could tell he was already close to bursting but simply couldn’t resist a taste.

“Shit, Panam. Stop, please.”

“You alright?”

“Yeah, yeah. I just want this to last. Lay down, Panam. I’m gonna fuck you til' you can’t walk.”

Wow, she loved it when he talked dirty. “Oh, fuck...V. Fuck me, baby.”

V’s hands gripped around the underside of Panam’s knees. He pushed her legs up until her knees were parallel with her breasts. He knew the angle would allow him to hit spots deep inside her that he hadn’t been able to in that claustrophobic tank.  V lined himself up with her core, he could feel the heat radiating off of her making his cock jump in excitement. She was so soaked that he was able to slide in without even using his hands for assistance. Her tight walls gripped him keenly as he inched his way inside her. He stopped when he was buried to the hilt, all eight inches of his hardened cock filling her deliciously.

“Panam, I….oh fuck, I love you.”

She gasped both at the admission and at the spot he just hit inside of her both before admitting, “I love you, too. But if you don’t start moving..”

“Yeah, yeah. I know, walking home.”

He started slowly, thrusting out of her as gently as he slid into her. His pace gradually increased as he adjusted to the tightness of her cunt. Panam was adoring the feel below him, the way he filled her was better than anything she had ever experienced. They fit together like a perfect puzzle. She made a mental note to text Rogue a “thank you” note for bringing this man into her life.

Panam outstretched her arms above her head and V threaded their hands together, letting her legs fall down to his sides. They continued like that for minutes which felt like hours until V began to tire above her. She could tell he was slowing down so she had to act. Panam unlinked their hands and pushed at his chest until he was laying flat on his back beneath her. 

She faced away from him, giving him a first class view of her ample ass. The ass that had been featuring in each one of his dreams since he had first seen her bent over the hood of that car. He’d dreamed of the day he’d get to take her from behind and see that ass in all its glory.

Relinquishing control to Panam might have been the best decision V had made his entire life. He threaded his hands together behind his head, giving himself a full unshielded view of the masterpiece above him. He’d wanted this since he saw her on top of that motorcycle those few months ago. He knew she would ride him like a beast possessed and she was delivering on his wildest expectations.

Panam gripped his reddened length, giving him a few strokes before sinking down onto him in one swift movement. Her hips grinded against his wildly, her clit getting stimulation with every forward gyration of her body. She cupped her heavy tits fleetingly before resting her hands around V’s ankles, the angle allowing his cock to hit a part of her previously uncharted. V reached up to slide his hands along her sweaty back before palming her full ass and squeezing tenderly. After a minute she switched it up, turning around and sprawling her hands over his lean chest she braced herself and began lifting up off of him, leaving just his swollen tip inside her before fully sheathing him inside her again. 

V’s hands came to grip her hips while she fucked him into oblivion and back. She loved the way his hands dug into her flesh, his right hand massaged over the skin where she had been scarred years earlier. Everytime she looked at that scar she was reminded of a painful memory. From now on, she wouldn’t think about how she got that scar when she looked in the mirror, she would instead remember the way V cherished her in this very moment.

V rose up, wrapping his arms around her lithe frame and flipping their positions to finish both of them off. Panam wrapped her arms around his body, her nails digging into his skin while he began thrusting his length in and out of her. Her breasts were pushed deliciously tight against his torso. Her soft flesh contrasting with his muscular flesh sent heat throughout both their bodies. His hips sped up until he reached an absurd speed as he fucked into her over and over. Their mouths connected in a fiery kiss. When they came up for air, they rested their foreheads against one another. His blue eyes met her brown eyes and the love they had for one another was on full display.

Their bodies were slick with sweat and their breathing became more jagged. V felt himself begin to pulse inside her and knew he was about to cum. His hand snaked between their bodies and rubbed fiercely at her inflamed clit until they both burst. Panam’s cunt clenched tightly around his length as she came for the third time that night. Her contractions brought V over the edge with her, his release filling her with a warm sensation.

His thrusts slowed and then stopped entirely but neither wanted him to slide out of her just yet. They relished in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Panam’s hands ran through V’s sweat soaked hair as his rubbed small circles into the sides of her breasts.

They stayed that way for what felt like hours. Panam even started to drift off until V’s soft laughter tore her from her reverie. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh, nothing. Just wondering if your moans echoed through the valley or not.”

“Hmph, my moans? Last I heard you made just as much noise as me.”

“That so?”

“Oh, please. The second I kissed under your ear you sounded like a Milfguard ad.”

“Did not.”

“Oh, really? I beg to differ.”

“Fine, you win. But can you really blame me?”

“No, I’m very talented.”

“Yes, you are. Suppose we should disentangle now before we get stuck together forever.”   
  
“I can think of worse things to be. But sure, go ahead, V.”

He gripped his softened cock and slid out of her. Both let out a hiss as they were exposed to the cool air once again. V got up and went back to the car for a change of clothes. He put on a fresh pair of boxers and pants and grabbed Panam a fresh set as well. Underneath the clothes he noticed a blanket that he must have forgot he packed.

“Probably could have used this an hour ago,” he mused, holding up the blanket.

“We can still use it now, but I honestly could have done without the sand in my asscrack.”

“Yeah, I could really go for a shower after all that.”

“We passed a river on the way here. We can stop by on the way back.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Panam got dressed while V pitched their tent away from the fire. “Hah. Not the only tent you pitched tonight, V.”

That caused a genuine laugh from V. This woman just constantly amazed him. When everything was set up, they climbed into the tent together. Panam snuggled up to V’s side and he wrapped the blanket tightly around both of them. 

“Just realized something.”

“Hmm?”

“That was the first time you told me you loved me.”

“Oh...yeah….well..I do...so.”   


“I love you, too. Madly. Goodnight, V.”

V planted a soft kiss against her forehead as they drifted off to sleep but not before whispering back, “Goodnight, Panam.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed! Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are all very much appreciated. I would really love to hear what everyone thought!
> 
> V and Panam have my undying love so I am really happy I was able to get a fic written for them. I am currently writing another fic for them as well which features more of the goings on of their day-to-day relationship so let me know if you'd like to see more! :)
> 
> You can find me at:
> 
> Twitter: @GeraltsGooch  
> Tumblr: @WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife


End file.
